Helping Hand
by Loopstagirl
Summary: Clearing up was only the start of the healing process after Aredian's ruthlessness. But it was a start.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights belong to their respective owners._

 _Just a little one-shot, set after 2x07._

* * *

Merlin jabbed the broom further into the corner, snarling in frustration when he was unable to reach the piece of glass. He dropped to his knees, reaching for his magic. Then he stopped, closed his eyes, breathed in deeply and let both the anger and the magic go. Acting irrationally was how this mess had been created in the first place and Merlin knew there were only so many times he could be accused of magic before Uther started listening.

Feeling in control again, Merlin stretched his hand in, fingers grasping as he tried to reach the shards.

"Hello?"

Arthur's voice made him jump violently. Merlin hadn't heard the door open and his heart hammered hard. Partly because he had been so close to using magic without checking anyone was around and partly because his sudden movement had caused his hand to slip and the same shard he was reaching for sliced across his palm.

Grabbing the offending piece, Merlin tossed it up on the top before drawing his hand into his chest with a hiss of pain. A shadow fell over him and he looked up to see Arthur staring down at him.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Merlin retorted. He climbed to his feet, brushing past Arthur before collapsing down on one of the stools – one of the only ones not broken. Resting his hand on the table, he examined his palm. It looked clean but Merlin knew he needed to dress it. Reaching over, he grabbed a bandage and tried to wrap it around his own hand. It was harder than it looked.

"Here."

Before Merlin could express his shock, Arthur took the dressing from him. He wrapped it securely around Merlin's hand, applying just enough pressure to the wound before tying it neatly off and tucking the ends in.

"Where did you learn that?" Merlin asked quietly. Arthur stood another stool the correct way up and sat down even as he shrugged.

"Gaius insisted all the knights know the basics."

Merlin nodded. He looked around the room, back at Arthur, then glanced away again. An uncomfortable silence stretched between them.

"Gaius is out," Merlin said unnecessarily. It was obvious the physician wasn't here, but he needed to say something. Arthur nodded.

"How… How is he?" The prince spoke quietly and Merlin knew he wasn't using to voicing his concern out loud. If Arthur had been asking after his own health, Merlin would have brushed him off with a shrug and a casual comment. But this was Gaius. And he had almost died.

"Healing," Merlin said softly. "The cook has been supplying some broths to help him regain his strength, but he refuses, saying it's poppycock and he's fine."

His lips twitched when he thought about Gaius' indignation at being treated like an invalid. He saw a similar expression cross Arthur's face. Just because the prince wasn't as close to Gaius as Merlin was didn't mean he cared any less. He had known the old man longer, after all.

"But he's frail," Merlin continued. "He tires easily and there is a look in his eye, like he's haunted."

"Being almost burnt at the stake must leave scars," Arthur said. Merlin nodded, but his gaze dropped. It was all his fault. Everything Gaius had gone through was to protect him. Merlin was the one to conjure the smoke: he should have been the one to face Aredian, not Gaius. The thought made him tremble, even now with bright sunlight filtering through the windows. Merlin knew he wouldn't have lasted as long as his mentor under Aredian's ruthlessness.

"I don't think it is just that," Merlin said. He looked up at Arthur. "I think he feels betrayed."

It was the prince's turn to look away. Merlin knew his words were true. Despite what he claimed about Uther being presented with evidence, Merlin knew that Gaius was betrayed by his friend turning on him so quickly, to sentence him to die despite everything they had been through together.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Merlin said. He smiled, waiting until Arthur had looked up again before continuing. "In fact, I need to thank you."

"For what?"

"You stopped the execution," Merlin said. Arthur flushed a little and Merlin wondered what Gwen had said to him to make Arthur go against his father's orders and prevent the fire from being lit.

"And you stood by me. I wouldn't have persuaded your father on my own. You believed in me. Thank you."

Merlin wasn't sure he had ever said something so sincere to Arthur. But it was true. Without Arthur's intervention, they would have never made the king listen. They would have never proved Aredian was a fake.

"Yeah, well…" Arthur cleared his throat. "I always knew Gaius was innocent."

"I know." Normally, Merlin would have had a come-back for his master. But he knew Arthur was telling the truth. He had let Merlin see Gaius, he had helped them when his duty dictated he stood by the king.

The awkward silence fell again. Merlin closed his fingers around the bandage around his hand. Looking around the room, he saw there was still a lot of work to be done before it felt like home again. He stood up.

"I want Gaius to feel safe here," he explained, "not be faced with what happened every time he sees his books scattered everywhere."

Arthur stood up and held out his hand. Merlin stared at it, nonplussed. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Just give me the broom, will you?"

Merlin did so, frowning. "Do you even know how to sweep?"

"Of course I do, _Mer_ lin." Arthur held onto the brush and moved a spot of dirt on the floor. Merlin stared at him, shaking his head in bemusement.

"I'm not sure that is going to help."

"Shut up and do some work, would you?"

Merlin grinned. "Yes, Sire."

Arthur's cleaning abilities might mean that he was hindering more than helping. But Merlin knew that he was trying, trying to make amends to the physician for what had happened in the only way that he could.

Merlin didn't say anything but set Gaius' tube rack the right way up and began collecting the tubes.

They worked in silence until Arthur lent the broom against the wall.

"I need to get to the training grounds," he said gruffly. Merlin looked up from where he had been trying clean up spilt ingredients and make a list of what needed to be replaced. He nodded.

"Right. Training grounds." He stood, dusting his hands on his trousers. "Do you need me?"

Normally, Merlin accompanied the prince to the training grounds, helping with armour, weapons and whatever else Arthur threw at him. But the prince's gaze softened as he looked around the room and he shook his head.

"This is your home as well, Merlin. Gaius wasn't the only one whose space was invaded and his safety threatened. Stay here."

Arthur turned and left before Merlin had a chance to say anything. But he knew nothing needed to be said. He turned and surveyed the room. Arthur's sweeping had made little difference, but a small, fond smile touched Merlin's lips. Arthur had tried. He had come here to try and help them piece their lives back together and for that, Merlin would be forever grateful.

The task ahead didn't seem as imposing knowing his friends were on his side and would help in any way they could.


End file.
